


Drunk in Love

by Snapbaeks



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Drunk Sex, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-20
Updated: 2014-07-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 12:08:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6906037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snapbaeks/pseuds/Snapbaeks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If Sehun's being honest with himself, he's probably been feeling this way for a long time now - this "in-love-with-his-best-friend" way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunk in Love

Sehun can feel the flush in his cheeks and he really wants to blame it on the alcohol mixing with his bloodstream.  He really wishes he could blame the pressure in his chest and the warmth swirling in his gut on the excitement from so successfully finishing their first solo concerts.  And maybe that’s part of it.  But mostly it’s Tao.  It’s the way his best friend had grabbed him backstage, lifting him off his feet and spinning him around like he wasn’t supposed to be careful of reinjuring his waist.  The way he had pressed their foreheads together in the dressing room, eyes shining with unshed tears and just smiled, so fucking beautiful.  The way he wrapped his arms around Sehun’s broad shoulders, murmuring, “We did it Hunhun.  We did it.” against his sweaty neck.

If Sehun’s being honest with himself, he’s probably been feeling this way for a long time now – this “in-love-with-his-best-friend” way.  And maybe he was just too dumb to realize that the way his chest tightened every time Tao laughed – all high pitched and girly – or the way his pulse quickened whenever he would drape himself all over Sehun maybe meant a little more than “Best Friends For Life.”  Or maybe deep down he knew he shouldn’t be feeling this way.  That even if Tao loved him the same way, it would never work.  There was too much at stake.  So maybe he pretended that the dull ache in his chest every time Tao left for China and the way he thought about him every waking moment that they weren’t together was normal.  That it just came with the territory of being so close to someone.

One thing Sehun knows for sure is that tonight, somewhere between his fifth and sixth glasses of champagne – when Tao had wrapped his arms tight around Sehun’s waist, pressing a kiss behind his ear and slurring about how happy he was, how amazing he felt, and how ecstatic he was to be there right now with Sehun, his Hunhun – he realized he was decidedly in love with Huang Zitao, and there was no going back.

So it was probably a bad idea to let his friend attach himself to his side, to thread their fingers together.  Probably a bad idea to allow himself to be pulled into Tao’s lap, to let him nose at the soft hairs at his nape, pushing his lips out to brush warm and soft against his spine.

And it was definitely a really bad idea to agree to let Tao sleep in his bed for the night.  He’d tried to resist for about a half a second until Tao turned on the puppy eyes, bottom lip jutting out in a pretty pout.  “Please.”  His hands found their way to Sehun’s hips and his forehead found its way to the crook of his neck and Sehun felt this _warmth_ growing in his belly and radiating outward, making his fingertips tingle.  Maybe it was just the alcohol.  Probably it was Tao.

“You know I like to snuggle when I drink.” He’d said against Sehun’s collarbone.  His voice was soft and his breath was warm against his skin.  “And Junmyeon hyung is wasted and he snores so loud when he’s drunk.”  And Sehun might have felt a little stab of jealousy at being Tao’s second choice, but he just wrapped his arms around his friend and told him, “Yeah, OK.”

And so here he is, lying on his back, hands resting on his stomach beneath the comforter because he really doesn’t know what to do with them.  His skin feels hot and he swears he can hear his heartbeat and it’s really not the alcohol or the excitement this time.  It’s definitely Tao.  It’s the way he slides in next to Sehun, draping an arm across his chest.  The way he nuzzles into the younger boy’s neck.  How his hand comes to rest on Sehun’s bicep, thumb sliding under the hem of his sleeve and rubbing idly at his skin.

It’s not like this hasn’t all happened before.  Tao’s always been very affectionate – always wanting to touch and hold and nuzzle.  But it’s different now.  Now that Sehun’s realized how hopelessly in love he is – how maybe he wishes that snuggling would lead to something more; something a lot less innocent – it feels foreign, exciting, a little bit terrifying.

Sehun’s body feels stiff and he doesn’t know what to do with his limbs and he’s really hoping Tao will just pass out so he can go to sleep and wake up tomorrow hopefully having forgotten how badly he wants his best friend.

“Sehun-ah.”  Tao whines against the younger’s neck.  “Sehun, snuggle.”  The blond wiggles his hips, scooting closer and Sehun swallows dryly, trying to focus on anything but the way that the older boy’s crotch is pressed against his hip.

“Just go to sleep, hyung.”  Sehun tries to make himself sound annoyed.  Doesn’t want Tao to know what he’s really thinking.  But Tao is persistent, tugging on his sleeve and whining in his ear.

“Please Hunnie, please.”  He draws out the last syllable, and without even looking at him, Sehun knows he’s pouting.  “I’m gonna keep bugging you until you snuggle me.”  He pokes at the younger’s chin repeatedly.  “Hun. Hun. Hun.”

“Fucking-“ Sehun swats Tao’s hand away, attempting to roll onto his side, away from the older boy, but Tao stops him, tugging at his arm until he turns to face him.  “Tao, I’m drunk, and tired, and I really _really_ just want to go to sleep, so _please_ , just leave me alone.”  The older boy now looks a bit like a kicked puppy and Sehun feels a little guilty.

“I’m sorry.”  Sehun closes his hand around Tao’s clutching it to his chest and lacing their fingers together.  “I’m just…really tired.”  He gives Tao’s hand a gentle squeeze, as if to reassure him.  “Can we just sleep now?  Like this?”

Tao nods slowly, scooting closer to press his forehead to Sehun’s.  “Yeah.  Ok.”  The room falls quiet after that, silent except for the sound of their breathing, and the occasional little humming noises Tao makes in his sleep.

Sehun thinks he’s just drifted off to sleep when he feels the gentle pressure of Tao’s nose pushing against his cheek.  He figures the boy is just shifting in his sleep, but then Tao disentangles their fingers to slide his hand up Sehun’s chest, over the side of his neck, and into his hair, thumb smoothing gently over Sehun’s jaw.  Sehun’s brain still feels a little hazy and it takes him a moment to register Tao’s breath, warm and damp against the corner of his mouth and another to register that that means Tao’s lips are parted and so so close to his own and that’s when his eyes snap open.

“Hyung.”

And Tao just makes this small humming sound in response and rubs his nose against Sehun’s cheek, fingers sliding further into his hair.

Sehun feels like his heart might hammer right out of his chest and there’s this fire starting to burn in his gut, and despite the rational part of his brain telling him to put a stop to this – at least until tomorrow when they can talk about it – he reaches up to brush at Tao’s cheek with shaking fingers.

Tao sighs at that, nosing more deliberately at Sehun’s face and curling his fingers loosely in the hair at the back of his head.

Sehun’s breathing is quick and shallow and he’s starting to feel dizzy.  He briefly wonders if this is some sort of very lucid dream until he feel’s Tao’s lips against the corner of his mouth.  It’s not a kiss.  Not really.  Just a drag of soft dry lips against his own, but it still sends a flare of white heat straight to his gut.

Sehun stills, hand still resting on Tao’s cheek, when the latter pulls back slightly to look up at him.  “Hun.”  He loosens his grip on Sehun’s hair, fingertips dragging down the column of his neck and he looks so unsure of himself.  “Can I…”  He traces Sehun’s collarbone with unsteady fingers and his eyes flick down to Sehun’s mouth.  “Is this okay?”

 _Fuck yes!_ Is what Sehun wants to say but he doesn’t know what to do so he just kind of stares stupidly as Tao’s eyes search his face for any kind of sign.

Tao’s fingers are still moving against his skin – stroking his neck, smoothing over the dip between his collarbones, rubbing at his jaw – and he leans into the touches, letting his eyes flutter closed and humming contentedly.

And that must be all the affirmation Tao needs because he’s pressing a kiss to the center of Sehun’s mouth.

There’s a brief quiet voice telling him to pull away – y _ou’re drunk, Sehun.  This is a terrible idea.  You’re going to ruin everything –_ but that fades when Tao licks tentatively at his bottom lip and all he can do is open up for him.

Sehun surprises himself by whimpering as Tao’s tongue curls hesitantly against his own and he tastes like champagne and toothpaste and Sehun thinks he could spend the rest of his life tasting him – or at least the rest of the night.

And there’s not much room for thinking after that, because Tao is doing everything right.  He takes his time exploring Sehun’s mouth, sucking gently on Sehun’s bottom lip, then his upper lip, before licking into his mouth, tilting his head to kiss him more fully and it’s just how Sehun likes it.  And then Tao’s hand trails from where it rests on Sehun’s cheek down his chest, over his abs, and under the hem of his shirt, coming to rest on his waist and Sehun’s dick stirs in his sweats at the contact.

It shouldn’t surprise him that Tao knows exactly what he wants because no one knows him better than Tao.  No one pays more attention.

Sehun feels like he could stay like this forever – kissing his best friend like this.  Tao is an artful kisser, skilled with his tongue and knowing just where to place his hands, pulling these little whimpers out of Sehun.

Tao digs his fingers into Sehun’s skin, rolling onto his back and pulling the younger with him.  His dick is half-hard where it presses against Tao’s thigh and he moans into the blond’s mouth when the latter’s hands slide over the curve of his ass, squeezing gently, grinding his erection against the side of Sehun’s hip.

Sehun pulls back slightly, bracing himself with his arms bracketing Tao’s shoulders.  His friend looks beautiful beneath him, lips red and shining and skin flushed pink and Sehun feels his heart swell with affection.

Tao still looks so unsure.  Like he’s worried that Sehun will bolt from the room at any second.  Honestly, that’s probably what he _should_ do, but instead he dips his head to place a kiss to the tip of Tao’s nose.  He’s come this far and he really doesn’t want to stop now.  And once again, it’s like Tao is in his head, because his hands are sliding up his back, underneath his t-shirt and he leans up and kisses Sehun hungrily.

Sehun nudges Tao’s thighs apart with his knee, settling between them and he swallow’s Tao’s moan when their dicks press hard against each other.

“Fuck.”  Tao breaks away to mouth at Sehun’s jaw.  Sehun bites down on Tao’s shoulder to keep from groaning when the blond sucks his earlobe into his mouth, rolling the skin between his teeth.

Sehun has wanted this for so long, even if he never realized it before, and he can’t believe it’s actually happening.  “We’re making out.”  He says dumbly, voice muffled by the fabric of Tao’s oversized sleep shirt.

Tao laughs at that, hands sliding further up his back and dragging his shirt with them.  “We are.”  His voice is low and soft; hoarse from overuse and he’s panting softly.  Sehun briefly imagines what that voice would sound like moaning his name as he sucks Tao off and _fuck_ he is so turned on.

“It’s making my dick hard.”  He’s mouthing at Tao’s neck now and he rolls his hips to accentuate his point, grinning as his friend gasps, teeth scraping against his jaw.

“I want you Hun.  I really _really_ want you.”

There’s something about the way he says it – almost desperately – that drags Sehun from his lusty, drunken haze back to reality.  Back to the fact that this is his best friend, his bandmate under him, and this could fuck things up for a lot of people.

He tenses and Tao senses it immediately, turning his head toward Sehun’s where it’s still buried in the crook of his neck.  “Hey.”  He nudges at the side of Sehun’s face with his nose, rubbing soothingly at his back.  “We can stop, ok?”  He places a tender kiss against Sehun’s temple.  “I’m sorry, Hun.  I thought-“  He sighs and Sehun shivers as his warm breath skates across his skin.  “We’ll stop if you want, ok?”

That’s _not_ what he wants.  Not at all.  What he wants is to take his time undressing him, covering every inch of him in kisses; to make him fall apart with his mouth and his hands.  And maybe that’s what Tao wants _right now_.  Sehun may be drunk, but he’s not dumb.  He knows that tomorrow everything will go back to normal.  They’ll be back to being “Best Friends For Life” and Tao will still attach himself to Sehun’s side, still play with his fingers absently as they sit and watch TV, still kiss his neck every time they hug.  And he’ll just laugh about “the time we got drunk after the concert and fooled around” and Sehun doesn’t think he can handle that.

“Hun.”  Tao jabs a slender finger into the space between Sehun’s ribs and the latter flinches, but stays put.  He doesn’t know if he can look at Tao yet.  He’s still mostly hard and he feels kind of embarrassed and he really doesn’t know what to say.  “Sehuuuuuun.”  Tao whines, poking at his cheek this time.  “Are you going to say something, or are you just going to lay here and squish me to death all night?”  He wiggles his way out from under Sehun’s dead weight, pushing at his shoulder to roll him onto his side.

Sehun avoids his gaze, fixing his eyes on Tao’s collarbone instead.  He wants nothing more than to press Tao into the mattress, to feel the softness of his skin all around him, drink in his soft moans until they both come undone, but not if it doesn’t mean anything.  Not if it’s hollow.

Tao runs a warm palm down the length of Sehun’s arm, taking Sehun’s hand in his own and squeezing twice before twining their fingers.  As much as Sehun wishes he could just roll over and go to sleep – just forget this ever happened, he knows Tao is waiting for him to say something.  Anything.  He runs his thumb over Tao’s fingers, scooting closer to nuzzle into his neck.

“I don’t _want_ to stop.”  He says finally, lips brushing Tao’s chest where his shirt has fallen to the side.  “But I can’t do it if it doesn’t mean anything.”  He takes a deep breath, exhaling shakily.  His words feel an awful lot like a confession and he can feel his heart hammering in his throat.

“You’re really dumb sometimes.”  Sehun looks up at him now, ready to defend himself, but Tao cuts him off with a soft kiss.  “I said I want you, dumbass, and I mean it, so please.  Just let this happen.”  He kisses Sehun again, lingering a touch longer this time and Sehun thinks the feeling in his gut is closer to elephants stampeding than butterflies fluttering around.

Tao doesn’t go very far when he pulls away, nose still pressed against Sehun’s.  “I love you, ok?”

Sehun’s breath catches in his throat and he pulls back sharply, half expecting Tao to punch him in the shoulder and tell him “Gotcha!”  But when he looks at him, his mouth is stretched in a warm smile and there’s this confidence in his eyes, like he knows what he wants and has known for a while and Sehun is suddenly starting to feel light-headed.  His shock must show on his face because Tao’s laughing now, eyes squeezing into little crescents and nose crinkling adorably.  “I told you you’re really dumb sometimes.”  He gives Sehun’s hand another squeeze before letting go to run a hand through the maknae’s hair.  “Even Junmyeon hyung figured it out ages ago.”

There’s this warmth swelling in Sehun’s chest, threatening to spill out in the form of tears, but he blinks them back, covering Tao’s hand with his own and bringing it to his lips.  Tao traces Sehun’s mouth with the backs of his fingers before running them up the side of Sehun’s face and sliding them back into his hair.

When Tao kisses him again, it feels different, like they’re trying to say something they don’t quite have the words for.  He feels his stomach bottom out when Tao licks at the seam of his mouth and he is suddenly overwhelmed with the need to show Tao how badly he wants him, too.

He pushes Tao onto his back and straddles him, startling a whimper out of the older, and Sehun drags his lips away from Tao’s to mouth at his neck.  Tao’s skin is hot under his tongue and he can feel the blond’s pulse beating rapidly against his mouth.  Tao hisses and tightens his grip on Sehun’s hair when the younger bites at the skin where Tao’s neck meets his shoulder, and it spurs Sehun on.

The hand not supporting his weight slides under the hem of Tao’s t-shirt, and Tao arches into it, burying his face in Sehun’s shoulder.  He smooths his hand up over tight abs then drags his fingertips down the older boys side, nails scraping lightly over his soft skin, and he grins against Tao’s collarbone when the older boy whines.

He sits back on Tao’s thighs, tugging impatiently at the older boy’s shirt and he definitely notices the enticing way his abs flex as he sits up to pull the fabric over his head and toss it aside.  Sehun has seen Tao shirtless many times before, but never like this.  There is a thin sheen of sweat coating his chest and his skin is flushed a dusty pink and Sehun groans at the sight before him.  Tao falls back against the pillows, nearly knocking his head against the headboard, but Sehun’s hand is there to catch him.  He dips to kiss Tao briefly before leaving a trail of sloppy kisses across his chest, stopping to flick his tongue over a raised nipple.

Sehun kisses him slowly, running his tongue across his salty skin, enjoying the little whines that die at the back of the older boy’s throat.  He mouths at Tao’s abs and slowly works his way down, sucking at the skin stretched over his hip bone.  He can feel Tao squirm slightly and Sehun grins against that perfect skin, satisfied at how he’s able to get the older boy worked up so quickly.  Tao groans, fisting his hands in Sehun’s hair to pull him back up and kisses him hard, tongue immediately diving between his lips.

The older boy reaches between them to palm Sehun through his pants and Sehun breaks the kiss, burying his face in Tao’s shoulder and moaning shamelessly.  Tao hooks his leg behind Sehun’s knee and before he knows it, he’s flipped onto his back, Tao grinning down at him.

Tao’s expression turns serious as he settles between Sehun’s legs, and Sehun feels his skin burn under the blonde’s gaze.  He reaches up to hold Tao’s face in his hands, thumbs brushing over his swollen lips when Tao begins to slowly roll his hips.  The older boy looks down at him, almost reverently, and Sehun’s heart beats a little faster.  Sehun’s eyes flutter closed and he does nothing to stop the moan from falling from his parted lips when Tao sucks his thumb into his mouth.

Tao shifts so he’s on his hands and knees, hovering over Sehun and releases the younger boy’s thumb with an audible pop.  Tao’s hands find their way under the hem of his shirt, pushing upwards as he mouths at the skin above the waistband of Sehun’s pants.  The younger boy leans forward, back leaving the bed briefly to tug his own shirt over his head and Tao pushes him back roughly, mouth immediately covering a nipple.  His tongue feels so wet and so so warm as it sweeps across the hardened bud and Sehun is so grateful that his roommates are sleeping elsewhere tonight.

“FUCK Tao.”  Sehun nearly shouts, his hands fisting in Tao’s short hair, tugging lightly when the older boy begins to suck.  “Oh my _god._ Taozi.”  Tao hums against his chest before pulling away.

Sehun opens his eyes in time to see Tao smirking at him, before kissing across his chest and closing his mouth around Sehun’s other nipple.  He swirls his tongue around the sensitive bud, eyes fixed on Sehun and the younger lifts his hips, desperate for any kind of friction.  He’s starting to feel dizzy, body buzzing with arousal and he cries out when Tao bites down.

He feels Tao chuckle against his skin.  “Wow.”  Tao pulls back slightly and blows softly, spit cooling Sehun’s heated flesh and the drastic change in temperature sends a full-body shudder through him.

“Wow.”  Tao laughs again, smirking down at him.  “You’re really sensitive aren’t you?”

Sehun punches him in the shoulder.  “Shut the fuck up and just do something.”

Tao smiles up at him, expression softening a bit.  “What do you want me to do?”  Sehun swears he sees a flash of insecurity in Tao’s eyes and he presses his palm to the older boy’s cheek, thumb dragging across his cheekbone.

“I don’t know.” He confesses weakly.  “I have no idea what I’m doing.”  Sehun guides Tao back up so he can look at him properly and he kisses Tao softly when he notices how his smile falters.  “But I trust you,” he assures the older boy, kissing him again more fully.  Tao seems to relax a bit, running his tongue along the roof of Sehun’s mouth and he lowers himself fully until their chests are pressed together.  Sehun welcomes the older boy’s weight pressing down on him and he lifts his hips, grinding up into Tao’s.  He swallows down the little whines that Tao makes as they rut shallowly against each other, sliding his hands down the older boy’s bare back and under the waistband of his sweats.

Sehun massages the gentle curve of Tao’s ass through his underwear, pushing down as he grinds up, creating more delicious friction and he groans into the older boys mouth.  The heat in his gut coils tighter, settling low between his legs and he cants his hips up with more force, grinding harder against Tao.

He breaks their heated kiss to mouth at Tao’s neck, hips speeding up of their own accord.  He can feel himself getting close and he whines when Tao pulls away, hands coming to rest on the maknae’s hips.  “Hey, slow down.” He laughs against Sehun’s temple.  “We have literally all night.  Don’t rush it.”

Sehun feels the flush of embarrassment creeping into his cheeks and he nuzzles into Tao’s neck to hide his face.  Tao’s right.  They do have all night.  Luhan had informed him earlier that he would be spending the night with Minseok and they all knew Kyungsoo would be crawling into Jongin’s bed once he was done with filming, probably sometime in the very early morning, leaving them alone in the room.

“Sorry,” Sehun whispers against Tao’s shoulder.  “I got a little carried away.”

Tao pushes himself up so he can look down at Sehun.  “It’s okay,” he says after placing a kiss to the tip of Sehun’s nose.  “I’ve just…I’ve been waiting for this a long time, ok?  I want to savor it.”  Sehun can feel his blush deepen at the older boy’s words, so he covers Tao’s lips with his own to keep him from saying anything else.

Sehun’s cock still aches between his legs and he’s worried this might all be over too quickly with how tightly he’s wound up, so he decides to focus on Tao and his pleasure.  “Get on your back,” he breathes against Tao’s lips, and the older boy eagerly complies.  Sehun climbs over him, smiling down at him before attaching his mouth to Tao’s collarbone.  He takes his time running his tongue across the smaller boy’s chest and downward, stopping to suck a mark right below his belly button.

He peeks up from his position to the smaller boy propped against the pillows and his eyes catch Tao’s.  The older boy is looking at down at him, pupils blown wide and lower lip caught between his teeth, as his fingers tangle in Sehun’s hair, guiding the younger’s head further down his body.

Sehun gets the picture and he slowly runs his tongue along the skin above Tao’s waistband, still holding the older boy’s gaze.  Tao’s mouth falls open, pink tongue darting out to wet his bottom lip, soft little whines dying in the back of his throat.  He drags his hands down Tao’s sides, fingers catching on the waistband of his pants.  Sehun’s heart is beating so hard he can hear it and he wonders vaguely if Tao can too.  He wants this.  Wants to make Tao feel good, to show him just how much he loves him, but he has no idea what he’s doing.  What if he’s terrible at it?  What if Tao is disappointed?  Tao senses his hesitation and he smiles at him, brushing his sweat-dampened hair from his forehead.  “It’s okay, Sehunnie.”  His voice is soft and helps to soothe Sehun’s nerves.

Sehun tugs at Tao’s pants and the other boy lifts his hips off the bed.  He pulls them down slowly and swallows thickly at the sight of Tao’s dick, hard inside his cotton briefs.

Tao’s legs fall open, bent at the knees when Sehun rids him of his pants.  Sehun slides his hands up the smooth skin of the blonde’s inner thighs, stopping just at the hem of his underwear, before dragging back down, nails scraping lightly.  Tao moans beneath him and his eyes flutter closed.  Sehun repeats the action, this time letting the tips of his fingers dip under the hem, tracing the outline of the older boy’s pelvis.  Tao hisses as Sehun drags the pads of his fingers pack down, brushing against the sides of his cock.  “Don’t tease, Sehun-ah.”

Sehun smiles at him.  “You said you wanted to savor it.  Don’t complain that I’m going too slow.”  This earns him a weak punch to the chest and he laughs.  “Okay, okay.  I’m sorry.”  He’s still nervous, but he knows how badly they both want this, so he dips down, face hovering inches above Tao’s crotch.  He can feel the older boy’s warmth radiating against his skin and he breathes in his musky scent.  He drags his mouth tentatively over the bulge in Tao’s briefs.  The cotton is rough and unpleasant against his tongue, but the way Tao moans, low and broken, spurs him on.  He mouths more deliberately, breath dampening the fabric of Tao’s underwear and he feels his dick stir in his pants at the way Tao gasps his name.

He feels emboldened by the way Tao’s fingers tug at his hair and the way his voice cracks as he moans, and he tugs at the older boy’s briefs.  It becomes apparent how impatient Tao is when he takes over and pulls his own underwear off, throwing it across the room.  He buries his fingers in Sehun’s hair once his back hits the mattress again and spreads his legs wide.

“Hunnie, please,” Tao begs, his voice cracking in places.  Sehun takes a deep breath, trying to calm the pounding in his chest and ears.  He lowers himself again, licking at the moisture collected at the head of Tao’s cock as his fingers circle the base.  Tao groans, low and drawn out and his hips jerk up.  Sehun’s surprised by how good he tastes as he closes his mouth around the head of his cock, sucking lightly.  It’s weird – different, but he thinks he might love it as his head lowers, taking more of Tao into his mouth.

Tao’s grip tightens in Sehun’s hair, pushing him further down.  Sehun lowers himself until the head of Tao’s cock pushes against the back of his throat and he gags, throat constricting.  “FUCK,” Tao nearly shouts, and Sehun pulls back sharply.

“Shit.  I’m so sorry, did I hurt you?”  Sehun looks up at Tao and the older boy just smiles, fingers stroking his jaw.

“No!  Oh my god, no.”  Tao cradles Sehun’s face in his hands and he drags his thumb across the younger boy’s bottom lip.  “That felt so good.”  Sehun relaxes a bit at his words, turning his head to press a kiss against Tao’s palm.  “But please don’t hurt yourself.  Just do what you can handle.”

He nods briefly before taking Tao into his mouth again, fingers closing around what won’t fit.  “Mmm Hun, that feels so good.”  Tao’s hand comes to rest at the back of his head, the pads of his fingers rubbing at the maknae’s scalp.  Sehun begins to suck again, bobbing his head shallowly.  He has no idea what he’s doing, but Tao’s moans are growing louder and he thinks maybe he’s not half-bad at this.

He tightens his fingers around the base of Tao’s dick, twisting them and dragging them up and down in time with bobs of his head.  After a few minutes Sehun’s jaw is starting to ache and he can feel his own spit dripping down his chin and over his fingers, but the way Tao moans his name makes it all worthwhile.

Tao’s hips start to jerk and he’s moaning with every breath now and Sehun starts to wonder if he’s about to come, when the older boy pulls him off his cock with hands fisted tightly in his hair.  Sehun wipes his mouth on the back of his hand, crawling over the older boy, and leaning in to kiss him.

Sehun is taken by surprise again as Tao flips their positions, grinning down at him as he pulls his pants and boxers off in one swift motion.  Sehun knows he shouldn’t feel embarrassed, especially considering he just spent the last ten minutes with his face buried in the older boy’s crotch, but the way Tao’s eyes rake over his exposed body has that familiar flush creeping up his face and down his neck again.

“Don’t look at me like that.”  He whines, avoiding Tao’s gaze.

“Hey.”  Tao forces the younger boy to look at him with a hand cradling his chin.  “You’re beautiful.”  He dips down to press a kiss to Sehun’s forehead, “and I really,” then to his nose, “fucking,” and one to each cheek, “love you.”  And Sehun would have made exaggerated gagging noises if he didn’t feel tears pricking at the backs of his eyes.  Instead he wraps his arms around Tao’s waist, pulling him in until their bodies are pressed flush against each other.

The first drag of Tao’s cock against his own has Sehun crying out, hips bucking up for more friction.  His hands slide down over the smooth slope of Tao’s backside, fingers digging in to the pliant flesh.  They rut against each other and Sehun thinks he’s never felt so good in his life.

Tao presses his forehead to Sehun’s, palm coming to rest on the younger’s cheek as he grinds hard and fast against him.  There’s a dizzying swirl of emotion and arousal building in his gut and a pleasant pressure pushing on his heart and he fights back the urge to cry.  Tao looks so beautiful above him, hair damp with sweat and lips parted and red as he pants.  “I’m so close Hunnie.  I don’t think I’m gonna last much longer.”  Sehun reaches between them, hand closing around both their cocks and Tao snaps his hips harder, moaning against his mouth.  The slide of the smaller boy’s dick, slick with spit and pre-cum, against his own feels heavenly and he tightens his grip around them, flicking his wrist as he slides his palm up their lengths.  He tries to pump his hand in time with the rhythm of the older boy’s thrusts, but they’re becoming erratic and he can’t keep up  “Hun.  Ah, Sehun, I can’t- I’m gonna-“  Sehun cuts him off with a kiss, sucking his bottom lip into his mouth and tugging gently.  Tao squeezes his eyes shut, hips stuttering as Sehun’s thumb dips into his slit and he comes in thick white spurts across their stomachs, some landing high on Sehun’s chest.

Tao surprises Sehun once again as he wastes no time in sliding down and licking the underside of his still-very-hard cock before sucking the head into his mouth.  He hums as he sinks down and Sehun moans shamelessly.  The older boy hollows his cheeks, sucking hard and bobbing his head, before pushing down further until Sehun feels the head of his dick against the back of Tao’s throat.  Sehun feels the tension building and he knows he’s about to snap, can feel the heat coiling tight in his groin.  “Tao, shit.  Tao, I’m gonna come.”  Tao moans around him as he looks up at him, nodding at him the best he can with a cock in his mouth.  All it takes is one more harsh suck from Tao, and Sehun comes with a shout, back arching off the mattress and thighs squeezing together.  Tao swallows it all, sucking him until there’s nothing left, before letting his softening cock fall from his mouth.

He climbs back over Sehun, looking down at him with a satisfied smile, before kissing his forehead and flopping down next to him.  Sehun turns to look at him and cards his fingers through sweaty blonde hair.  “I love you.”  He says finally and he feels like his heart is swelling in his chest.  “I’m really glad we did that.”

“Me too.”  Tao grins at him, reaching behind him to grab one of their discarded t-shirts and wiping the mess off their stomachs and chests before tossing it in the general direction of the hamper.  Sehun pulls the comforter back over them and pulls Tao close to his chest.  “I love you,” he whispers again against the top of the older boys head.  “Always.”


End file.
